Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $30.9\%$
Solution: $30.9$ percent = $30.9$ per cent = $30.9$ per hundred $30.9\% = \dfrac{30.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{30.9\%} = 0.309$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.